


I will love you, always

by xxXAnnaUchihaXxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxXAnnaUchihaXxx/pseuds/xxXAnnaUchihaXxx
Summary: A short story about how Itachi visited Konoha and Shisui's grave before his final battle with Sasuke. Also, it's a ShisuixItachi story, so if you don't like yaoi, you should leave.P. S - I may also add a part where Itachi was reanimated.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I will love you, always

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I published, I hope you liked it. Also, english is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes. I would be very thankful if you decided to comment and give me suggestions as to how I should improve my writing.
> 
> P. S
> 
> I changed some things in this story because I love the Shiita pairing.

The leaves were blowing with the wind, creating a colorful dance. The villagers of Konoha were living a pleasant life. Children were playing, shinobi were accompanying the house roofs. Flowers were everywhere and the trees were glowing in a rich green color.

Someone with a lean build, a black cloak with red clouds on it, long, silky raven hair and mysterious onyx eyes was standing on the Hokage monument. He was overlooking the village with a peacefulness on his face that no one had seen after 'that' faithful day. The day he lost his love, the only person on earth who ever understood him, the only person who would listen to him talk for hours about peace.

'Peace', something he gave his life for. Itachi had long lost hope of achieving peace. He, like many other people had put his hope on Naruto. Funny how he was the person who was supposed to kill Naruto, yet all his future hopes rested on the boys shoulders. He gave Naruto a power, something even he himself hadn't dared to use. Shisui's eye, a power that could mess with a person's mind and make them do everything the owner of the eye wants them to. Something like that is too powerful, that's why it could only be used once a decade. But he knew that Naruto was a good hearted person, he would never use it for his own personal gain. When the time came and Sasuke didn't return to the village, that eye would help Naruto. 

Itachi wasn't an obvious person. He knew that he didn't have much time left. His disease was catching up, the doctor said so himself, he mostly had one more month to live. Although he wasn't as sad as you would think, for a person who just found out they would die in one month, he was quite happy. Happy that he could finally leave this tainted world, happy that he could finally see his family again, and mostly happy that he could finally be with his love.

There was only one thing that was keeping him in this world. Sasuke. His little brother, a person who he became a rogue shinobi for, someone he killed his family for. The only reason he hadn't killed himself and be done with it. He still had to wait for his little brother to grow up, become strong, so he could finally kill Itachi. That's the future Itachi planned for himself since he was 14. Kill his clan, make Sasuke hate him and get killed by Sasuke. There was no way he could tell Sasuke about the truth, he would taint his brothers image of Konoha and their clan. Also Itachi was no fool, he knew that Sasuke would want revenge and with him dying of a sickness, no one would be able to stop Sasuke. 

With that all in his mind, he came to Konoha to say his final goodbye's. He always loved Konoha with his whole heart and he didn't regret even for one second, doing what he did. After all it helped to maintain peace and for Sasuke to grow up and form bonds. He knew this was the last time he would see his home, so after visiting his former house, his parents graves, he finally went to the Nakano river. This was were 'he' died, sacrificing his life for the sake of Konoha.

He went to the gravestone that he himself had made, kneeled down and staring at the river started speaking,

"Hi Shisui, it's been a long time since I last visited you, the village tightened the security, I couldn't risk getting caught. As I already told you last year, Sasuke joined Orochimaru. Yesterday Sasuke finally killed him and collected a team to go after me. My decease is catching up, I don't have much time left. I already gave Sasuke a message. He will meet me in the old Uchiha hideout in an hour. He got really strong you know? But he also changed a lot from the little Sasuke we knew. He doesn't smile anymore and he even tried to break all his bonds. At least Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinjuriki is good friends with Sasuke and tries everything to get him back. I believe in him, I even gave him your eye. I think if you were alive you would've approved. I've been following him around for some time and..."

Something wet travelled down his cheek and just then he noticed that he was crying. Bringing one hand to wipe away his tears, he continued

"And he's just so similar to you that sometimes it hurts to see it. He has the same smile as you and it cheers everyone up like yours did. He's always there for Sasuke like you were there for me. He knows the meaning of peace and he does everything in his power and even some more to achieve his goals.  
Goals huh? Remember how you were always bragging about being Hokage? Well I guess your dream continued with Naruto. Honestly, if Naruto hadn't been born before your death, I would think he's your reincarnation. I'm sorry, I'm babbling already. I know that if you were here, you would say that this is nothing like me. But I guess death changes people and I'm almost dead, so I might as well start changing now."

His breath started to get rigged, taking a few seconds to calm his breath, he continued 

"What I actually came here for, is to tell you that I'm going to join you soon. Although I do wonder if I'm good enough to end up in the same place as you. You were always such a good person, well as good as you can be if you're a shinobi. I- besides killing our clan which you already know about, I hurt Sasuke, tortured Kakashi and helped the Akatsuki seal 7 tailed beasts. You won't even want to see me later but I guess it's worth a try. Well Shisui I don't have much time left, I have to meet Sasuke. He can finally kill me and avenge our clan and my heart will finally rest in peace. Well, I guess this is goodbye. "

With one final glance at the river Itachi stood up and just as he was about to leave he heard the wind mutter 'No matter what you do, I'll love you always'. Shaking his head to clear his mind and wiping his tears away for the last time he went ahead to the Uchiha hideout, where he would meet Sasuke. 

Sasuke was standing under a wall looking scared at Itachi. The battle went well for Itachi. He didn't get to hurt his little brother much, managed to seal Orochumaru away and used plenty Jutsus for Sasuke to copy. He knew he was dying and would mostly last a minute, although Sasuke didn't know this. 

His life began to flash before his eyes. The day he carried Sasuke home while talking about the Uchiha police, the day he got accepted into ANBU and met Kakashi, the days when he cooked with his mother and trained with his father. It seemed like a movie, but everything was speeded up. 

As he began to walk towards Sasuke, he remembered Shisui. The days they sat by the Nakano river and just talked for hours. How they went on missions. Camped in Forests. Spent time together in the bed, just cuddling and whispering sweet things into the others ear. In just a bit minutes he would be dead and these memories would be nothing more than the past, thoughts of a dead man. 

Knowing this was his final decision and there was no way to just distract Sasuke like always, he took a huge breath and used all his remaining strength to raise his arm. Bringing it forward he tapped Sasuke on his forehead for the last time and taking his last breath whispered,   
"Forgive me Sasuke, there won't be a next time". 

Just as his body went limp, the clouds started to disappear and the sun started to shine as bright as it did on the day Shisui confessed his love to Itachi. And if you looked closely in the sky, you would see two crows next to each other.


End file.
